Clarice
|alias = The Fused Dragon White Two Claritas |job = Wandering missionary Spirit of Truth Crusader |nature = Mild |trait = Capable of taking hits |alignment = Neutral Good |ability = Telepathy |moves = |relatives = Bahamut (half-brother) |residence = Iron Abbey Hall of the Hoary Covenant (formerly) |affiliation = Crusade Congregation of the Iron Plate }} Clarice is the name assumed by the Fused Dragon born from the recombination of the Legendary Kyurem and the feminine half of its soul. Because she houses the half-soul of Reshiram, the Spirit of Truth, that same mantle falls to her. However, she rejects the majesty of her divine right in favor of missionary work and a seat in the Crusade. Sister Clarice is a powerful ally on the side of righteousness, even if she is loath to use her great abilities on any considerable scale. History In the beginning, the Original One created a trinity to govern space and time: Sage, Aether, and Morrigan. In doing this, He favored the Dragon type. Likewise, when Pokémon first evolved and diversified, the Dragon type was again given special care and a right to govern. The Original One supposedly begot a fourth draconic deity to descend to the earth and lead His Creation into prosperity. So the Dragon Emperor came to rule. The enlightened Dragon Emperor was graceful and just in Its reign. No one description of the Emperor could ever satisfy Its disciples, so striking was Its mystery and celestial wisdom. A philosopher by nature and perhaps truly a god on earth, the Dragon Emperor invited not only its dragon subjects but all Pokémon to learn and meditate alongside the paragon of Creation. It was a time of effulgent peace and intellect. However, the Dragon Emperor's serenity was not unshakable. Ignorant people rejected Its wisdom, violent people threatened Its peace, and unfortunate people passed away before they could share in Its righteousness. No amount of grace could keep these woes from resurfacing, time and again. The Emperor envisioned an ideal world of infinite light, love, and life—yet the truth of reality insisted the world beyond the Emperor could never live up to Its perfect example. The ideal could not be reconciled with the truth, and together they made the Dragon Emperor miserable. Thus, the Emperor invented the Dragon Splicer—an instrument whereby It could cast these things out of itself and find peace of mind again. From this deed, two dragons were born. The feminine one, called Reshiram or Tiamat, proved a being of harsh truths and grim realities. The masculine one, called Zekrom or Bahamut, proved an unworldly idealist. The Spirits of Truth and Ideals warred for a time, but the remains of the Dragon Emperor—a soulless wretch called Kyurem—destroyed them and turned them to stone so that It might finally attain repose. Centuries passed, in which time a reborn Reshiram once established a wicked empire and instigated more warfare. However, Reshiram was defeated when Tower persuaded the ascetic Kyurem to emerge from its solitude and reclaim the tyrannous soul. Absorbing Reshiram into itself again, Kyurem became a jumbled and novel being. Tower soon found a new disciple in the confused "White Kyurem," who remembered nothing of her previous lives—philosopher, tyrant, or wretch. Naming herself for clarity, she has since pledged herself to inspiring hope and goodwill in the modern world. Personality Clarice is a mild and mellow individual, a gentle giant whose patience and kindness are uncommon even among the Congregation of the Iron Plate. She helps others however she can, and she is quick to regret any hurt she may inflict. Knowing she has ample power to set the world ablaze or usher in a new ice age, Clarice uses only a fraction of it at any time. Even when lives are on the line, including her own, she is more liable to assume a nonviolent defensive role than enter combat. Clarice's passivity makes her easy to push around (as far as Legendary super-dragons are concerned), but she remains cognizant that she can bear more pushing than most. Clarice's behavior is significantly rooted in her penitent mindset. Although she does not remember the wickedness of Reshiram or the indifference of Kyurem, the new dragon feels responsible to make amends for their wrongdoing. To this end, she happily roams the land and gives aid to those in distress as a sort of penance. Also because of her deeds as Reshiram, Clarice is unsettled by the sight of fire. She has renounced her Turboblaze ability and studied Water-type techniques in order to douse the flames. These techniques also serve a meditative purpose and help keep her temper cool. Clarice fears few things more than losing control of her anger. Despite all of her saintly qualities, Clarice is not without some vanity. Her lopsided appearance offsets her friendly character, so she is very conscious of her looks. Hurtful comments about appearances tend to leave a lasting impression on her, as does undue use of the word "monster." In her keep at the Iron Abbey, the one place where she relaxes her grip on her freezing aura, Clarice surrounds herself with mirrors to make sure her "good side" is always up to snuff. Legendary powers Clarice possesses the combined powers of Kyurem and Reshiram. *Masterful generation and manipulation of ice and cold *Masterful generation and manipulation of fire *Extraordinary resistance to heat and cold *Passive psychic lie-detection *Telepathic attunement and communication **Clarice requires familiarity with the target mind before she can initiate dialogue from afar. Otherwise, she must have eye contact (or at least a clear line of sight). *Comprehension of script in any language *Passive freezing aura *Supersonic flight *Agelessness Category:Female characters Category:Good characters Category:Dragon-types Category:Ice-types Category:Crusaders